This invention relates to a handle and in particular to a winch handle which has improved features of strength and rigidity. In a preferred form of the invention the winch handle is a winch handle formed substantially of a plastics material which is used as a marine winch handle. It is however envisaged that the winch handle of the present invention can have other uses, such as being used as a handle for other forms of devices.
In our international patent application No PCT/AU92/00256, we disclose a buoyant handle which includes an elongate recessed body portion of a substantially open faced "U" configuration when viewed in transverse cross-section. A spigot is provided adjacent one end of the handle to allow the handle to be releasably engaged with a winch and a hand grip is provided at the other end. Reinforcing webs and transverse dividing walls are provided within the recessed body portion to strengthen the body portion. Further, a flat cover is provided and this sealably engages with and over the open face of the body portion, so as to form a reinforced flotation/buoyancy chamber. The invention of our international patent specification No PCT/AU92/00256 overcomes problems which have been commonly associated with winch handles previously used, especially with marine craft, such as boats, sailing craft, yachts and the like. In using previously known winch handles, there has always been a problem that such winch handles have often fallen over board, or been knocked over the side of a marine craft, to thus sink to the bottom. Such winch handles are often particularly expensive both to manufacture and purchase. Thus, the loss of winch handles "overboard" from marine craft involves not only inconvenience and a risk to safety, but also substantial expense. The winch handle disclosed in our international patent application No PCT/AU92/00256 goes at least some way towards overcoming or minimising these problems by providing an essentially flotable winch handle.
The present invention sets out to provide a further form of winch handle which, while in a preferred form of the invention, is floatable, need not necessarily be so. However, the winch handle of the present invention sets out to provide a winch handle with superior inherent features of strength and rigidity.
The winch handle of our international patent application No PCT/AU92/00256 is particularly effective in use and is floatable. Further, it has inherent features of strength, given that winch handles (and in particular winch handles used on marine craft) are subject to substantial stresses, strains and torque. However, the winch handle of the present invention sets out to provide features of even greater strength to further enhance the features of strength and rigidity in so far as the winch handle is concerned.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.